U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0191689 (hereinafter referred to as “US 2014/0191689A1”) discloses a motive power control for left and right electric motor generators (electric motors) for vehicles. More specifically, according to US 2014/01689A1, there are assumed a first relationship including the sum of a left wheel torque, etc., and a right wheel torque, etc., a second relationship including the difference between the left wheel torque, etc., and the right wheel torque, etc., and a third relationship including the sum of a left electric power, which is the electric power generated or consumed by a left electric motor generator, and a right electric power, which is the electric power generated or consumed by a right electric motor generator (claim 1). An electric power priority control for controlling the left-electric motor generator and the right electric motor generator in order to satisfy the third relationship as a first priority is carried out on the basis of the third relationship and at least one of the first relationship and the second relationship (claim 1).
The electric power priority control disclosed in US 2014/0191689A1 is described in relation to a situation in which the sum of the electric power P1 of the electric motor generator (e.g., electric motor 2B) in a powering mode, and the electric power P2 of the electric motor generator (e.g., electric motor 2A) in a regenerative mode is zero (see paragraphs [0197], [0217]).